The Monster Within
by LadyStiff
Summary: There's dark beings that lurk in the night. No one is safe. My attempt at a "Scary Story". Completely AU. Dark!Draco/Hermione


**Author's Note: This was written for The Maple Bookshelf's October Challenge. I thought I would attempt to write something "Scary" for a change, in honour of Halloween.**

**Many thanks to StrongHermione for the Beta job.**

**Warnings: Very Mild Sexual Situations, Dark!Draco/Hermione, "Off-screen" Violence, Evil Creatures mwahahaha!, Someone Dies.**

The Monster Within

He saw her across the bar and could only stare. It wasn't unusual, everyone was staring at her. She was pretty, but that wasn't the reason for all the attention she was garnering. No, there was something compelling about her. Something that wanted to draw you in and touch her, just to make sure she was real.

He hadn't had a challenge in so long, and she presented the perfect opportunity. He hadn't come across anyone who could resist him and she wouldn't be any different.

He had learned to love what he was—love the monster within. He had cursed the creature that had turned him into the thing he was, but not anymore. He loved the hunt, the thrill of accomplishment when his victim willingly walked into his trap. He could feel their emotions as he fed on them—the fear, the pain, the hopelessness.

He delighted in feeling their life entity pour down his throat—rejuvenating him, making him feel invincible, powerful.

Then came the sweet sound of their slowing pulse, the life gradually leaving their body, until only the husk of their humanity was left. It was addictive.

This woman wouldn't fare any better.

There was something different about this one however. She had a life force he'd never come across before. It made him hungry. It made him impatient. But no, he had to take it slowly; the chase was as important as the catch and the fact that it was Halloween, just made the night all the sweeter.

If only she had known not to leave the house on such a night, where all sorts of monsters lurked in the shadows.

She looked up at him then, their eyes meeting across the bar. He could see her brown eyes widen as she took him in and then the tilt of her lips that indicated her approval. He knew he was magnificent to look at. He used it—it was just another weapon in his arsenal.

He raised a perfect blond brow and tilted his head, silently telling her to come closer. She downed her drink and sauntered her way toward him, her brilliant brown curls bouncing down her back. He felt his mouth begin to water.

'Hi,' the woman said.

He smirked down at her and nodded his head in greeting. 'What's your name?' he asked, it all made the experience more personal.

'Hermione,' she whispered, his very presence making her flustered. Her pupils dilated in arousal and her lips parted on a little breath as she took him in.

He was a bit disappointed. He was hoping for more resistance, but who was he to turn down an easy meal.

'What are you supposed to be?' She asked, looking down at his black attire. Everyone had dressed up for the occasion, her Little Bo Peep costume showing a delectable amount of skin. He had settled on one of his own black suits; he had thought coming as himself would be amusingly ironic.

'Vampire,' he said the word with relish. He had never outright given his true identity to his victim before and it thrilled him that she would only realise too late.

'Oh, I see.'

No, she didn't, and he had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

'What's your name?' She was inching closer; he could practically feel the heat coming off her.

Why shouldn't he tell her; she wasn't going to live long enough to tell anyone. 'Draco.'

'I know this is terribly forward, Draco, but would you like to go somewhere?'

It was too easy.

'Lead the way.'

She took his hand to lead him out of the bar and he let her. He was so close to his goal he could taste it—taste her.

She flagged down a cab and he got in next to her. The next thing he knew, he had his hands full of her lush curves and her lips were on his. He would take what she was offering; give her a bit of pleasure before the pain began.

They seemed to have arrived at her house. It was a little isolated and the neighbourhood was definitely not in a desirable area. Things couldn't get any more perfect.

She unlocked the door and led him inside, he didn't bother looking around—his eyes were only for her. They went up the stairs and into a room that only had a bed and nothing more. He only had a second to take in the peculiarity of this before she pushed him down onto the soft bed and moved to straddle him.

His shirt and jacket were off in record time, and the bodice of her dress was pushed down to reveal her pert breasts. He was fighting to keep his fangs in as she reached into his pants and cupped his erection.

He closed his eyes as she began to stroke him. He kicked off his shoes and trousers so she could have better access and thrust his hips to better fill her hand.

He felt a surprising twinge of pain and opened his eyes to look at her. He wished he hadn't.

The entirety of her eyes had turned black and bottomless—soulless. Her mouth had widened and was brimming with jagged fangs as sharp as needles, her fingers had elongated and her nails had lengthened into spiked claws.

She gave him the most chilling, sinister smile showing all her pointed teeth, and then she lunged.

The only sound heard was an excruciating scream echoing through the room, which was quickly choked off and then the sound of gluttony.

* * *

Hermione had known what he was, creatures like her always knew. She felt her face with her, now back to standard, fingers and knew her features were back to normal. They only came out when it was time to feed, only then did she look like the monster she was.

She hadn't had a vampire in centuries, he had tasted dark and delicious. She felt in future that she should make a better effort to find more. The mundane taste of ordinary humans was beginning to bore her.

She glanced toward the bed with a pleased expression. There was nothing left, of course, but she would have to burn the bloody sheets. She was satisfied for now, but that never lasted long. Soon she would have to go out and hunt once more.

Her thoughts went back to the vampire and she let out a chuckle. She was perfectly aware he had wanted to feed from her tonight, and it had added an extra thrill to know he would never have a chance to pursue another victim ever again.

If only he had known not to leave the house on such a night, where all sorts of monsters lurked in the shadows.

End.

**Reviews are appreciated ;-)**


End file.
